Deja vu (Songfic)
by AniKamia666
Summary: "Y volveremos a iniciar el ciclo otra vez, Y comenzaremos, destrozándonos mutuamente de nuevo". Miku y Luka viven en una relación un tanto peculiar, un ciclo interminable de heridas que intentan sanar, pero que vuelven a abrir. Songfic inspirado en la canción "Deja vu" de CircusP con Miku Hatsune y Luka Megurine.


**Hey! De nuevo aquí, con un songfic nocturno, de madrugada, como siempre xD.**

 **¡Hace mucho que quería volver a hacer un LukaMiku! Así que bueno, tras escuchar "Deja vu" de CircusP con Miku y Luka algo dentro de mí dijo que había llegado el momento.**

 **¡Gracias por leer! Espero les guste.**

* * *

 **"DEJA VU"**

 **LukaMiku.**

* * *

Dicen que cuando encuentras a la persona que es la indicada para ti, las lágrimas no existen, solo los momentos dichosos y llenos de luz, que la alegría que sientes es inmensa, los problemas parecen lejanos y una sonrisa siempre escapa de tus labios.

— Te amo Miku— dije mientras la abrazaba.

— Te amo Luka— me respondió, sellando sus labios con los míos de nuevo.

Aun así, nadie te dice que encontrar el amor te hace llorar, te hace sentirte vacía si hay una pelea, y quizá llega un punto en que ya ni siquiera es amor, sino costumbre, obsesión… Necesidad, quizá. Solo sé que no puedo dejarte, y tú tampoco puedes dejarme a mí.

 ** _"Trae la gélida lluvia y viajaremos al pasado._**

 ** _Todo es igual, caemos en donde pertenecemos."_**

* * *

 _— ¿Cómo está mi hermosa novia?— preguntó mientras me abrazaba._

 _— Miku— sonreí y besé su nariz — Estoy bien, ¿qué tal te ha ido a ti?_

 _— Bien, aunque realmente estoy cansada— se sentó en el sillón, tomando mi mano — ¿Con quién hablas?— me preguntó, curiosa._

 _— Es Meiko, me pregunta qué vamos a hacer para el cumpleaños de Lily._

 _— ¿En serio?— Miku tomó mi celular, ella solía hacer eso cuando quería que nos tomáramos una fotografía juntas, Meiko me estaba mandando un "Te quiero". Fue cuando soltó mi mano bruscamente y dejó el celular en el sillón — ¿Desde cuándo tu ex te dice que te quiere?— preguntó con el ceño fruncido._

 _— Y-Yo…— no supe qué contestar, nunca había visto esa mirada en sus ojos, parecía decepcionada, y mi mente no fue lo suficientemente veloz como para articular una defensa, pues un "te quiero" no es algo malo. Meiko y yo seguíamos siendo amigas, y creí que ella lo entendía, pero en su rostro pude ver que no era así — Miku, ella no lo dice de esa manera— pude decir al fin._

 _No quería pelear con mi novia, no cuando apenas iba una semana desde que nos habíamos mudado juntas y podíamos tenernos cerca la una de la otra, como habíamos deseado por tanto tiempo._

 _— ¿A no?—la inseguridad en su voz me ofendió — Cómo sea, termina de hablar con ella— dijo antes de irse a nuestra habitación. Eso me asustó un poco, pues nunca la había visto enojada, al menos no conmigo. Le mandé un mensaje a Meiko, diciéndole que por el momento ya no podría contestar y seguí a mi novia._

 _— ¿Miku?— ella no me habló, se sentó en el escritorio de la habitación y se puso a revisar las facturas de las tarjetas de crédito — ¿Miku?— seguí sin obtener respuesta, entonces la abracé, pero ella se soltó de mi agarre y miró por la ventana. Eso para mí, fue peor que recibir una bofetada de su parte, pues era el primer rechazo que me hacía en los dos años que llevábamos de relación. Quiero decir, ya sabía que era celosa, a pesar de que lo negara, pero… Era ridículo que se enojara por un "te quiero" de una amiga, aún más, que no me creyera, siendo que ella era consciente de que nunca la engañaría — Si quieres… Ya no hablaré más con Meiko— dije en un estúpido intento de contentarla._

 _— ¿Qué?— se volteó y me miró fijamente, parecía contrariada, quizá ella también se extrañaba de su reacción — No hagas eso, puedes hablar con quién quieras._

 _— No quiero que desconfíes de mí._

 _— No lo hago, yo solo…— se quedó pensativa un momento — Lo siento, no volverá a pasar, lo prometo._

 _— No te preocupes— dije con una sonrisa — Ven— abrí mis brazos para que ella se acercara a mí y me abrazara, cosa que ella comprendió y, mimosa, aceptó mi gesto._

 _Sin embargo… No pasó mucho antes de que volviéramos a lo mismo._

 _— No Luka, quédate— me dijo mientras caminaba hacia la entrada._

 _— ¿Qué acaso no vine contigo? Además, también quiero pasar tiempo a tu lado— sonreí e intenté besar su frente, pero ella retrocedió._

 _— ¿No estabas muy alegre con Meiko y Gumi? Quédate con ellas, yo me largo._

 _— Pero… Miku…— todo ese tiempo pensé que solo estaba siendo infantil (a pesar de ya tener veintitrés años, a veces lo hacía), pero en ese momento, supe que no era ningún juego, y que ella estaba realmente molesta._

 _— ¿Qué?— la última vez ella me había prometido que no pasaría de nuevo, sin embargo, ahí estábamos, discutiendo en la entrada de la casa de Lily._

 _— Tienes razón, me quedaré— dije con molestia. Ella pareció sorprenderse, pero aun así dio media vuelta y tomó el auto._

 _Llegué al departamento poco después, la verdad no me sentía con ánimos de estar en la celebración, y mucho menos quería amargarle la fiesta a mi amiga, así que mejor esperé un poco en el patio y después me fui. Ciertamente estaba molesta con Miku, pero también sabía que no había tomado la mejor decisión al retar a su enojo… A pesar de que lo sabía, había algo en mí que no quería disculparse, pues aunque me costara aceptarlo, yo también era infantil, y muy dentro de mí algo me susurraba que si Miku no hubiera actuado así, yo no habría dicho lo que había dicho._

 _A la mañana siguiente no hablamos mucho, Miku intentó acercarse a mí para platicar de lo ocurrido, pero yo no se lo permití e incluso la ignoré. Ella casi me suplicó, pero la dejé hablando sola en la cocina y salí de la casa, harta del ambiente; estaba haciendo más grande una pelea de lo que de verdad era, así que por la tarde volví y la abracé. Parecía sorprendida, pero me envolvió con sus amables brazos y me pidió que la perdonara. Al final, con un beso marcamos nuestra reconciliación; creí que así se arreglaba lo que había hecho, y lo que ella había provocado._

* * *

Al sentirla cerca de mí, mi corazón saltaba de emoción, era como se veía en las películas, pero obviamente esto era mejor que una película, pues ambas estábamos viviendo la mejor etapa de nuestra vida, aunque quizá, teníamos algunas diferencias. Nuestras peleas pasadas parecían solo un mal sueño, y ella hacía cada día que me enamorara de ella de nuevo.

Era nuestro periodo de paz, que anhelaba se quedara mucho tiempo en nuestras vidas.

— ¿Nuevo fondo de laptop?— le pregunté mientras la abrazaba, rodeando su cuello por atrás, mientras me recargaba en el sofá.

— Oh, sí, es una nueva amiga del trabajo— me dijo mientras besaba mis manos — Será mi pareja en el nuevo video clip.

— Oh…— no pude evitar que la molestia se apoderara de mi — ¿Qué clase de video clip será?

— Bueno, yo haré a una chica que huye de casa y ella hará de la persona que la recoge en un parque, al final se enamoran y se casan, es una canción muy linda.

— Ya veo, es trabajo— dije con una sonrisa. No me parecía atractiva la idea de que tuviera que jugar a las novias con otra persona, pero no podía ser irrespetuosa con su trabajo y prohibirle hacer algo así.

— Sí, afortunadamente, aunque ella dice que quiere añadir una escena de baile.

— ¿Baile?

— Sí, algo así como tango, ella me enseñará.

— Pero… Yo te enseñé a bailar tango— dije con extrañeza.

— Sí, pero ella tiene un estilo diferente, es mucho contacto cuerpo a cuerpo, pero creo que puedo con ello.

— ¿Y la pusiste en el fondo de tu laptop como por qué?

— Salí bien— dijo mientras sonreía — Aunque creo que se me pegó un poco—. No, no se le había pegado un poco, era mucho, casi la estaba besando.

— Entiendo— Es trabajo — Entonces creo que está bien— Es trabajo — ¿Qué quieres cenar?— Es trabajo — Tengo todo para hacer sopa de puerro, tu favorita— Es trabajo.

— Oh Luka, no me abraces así— dijo riendo — Harás que las coletas pierdan su agarre— se acomodó en el sillón, deshaciendo mi abrazo… sin querer… digo, se movió mucho — Fui a cenar ya con IA, pero en un rato seguro tengo hambre de nuevo.

— Oh— no pude disimular mi molestia, ¿acaso Miku estaba usando un tono tan desinteresado conmigo después de haber prometido cenar hoy juntas? — Entiendo, te dejo trabajar— dije antes de encerrarme en la habitación.

Hacía frío, mucho frío, así que levanté las cobijas de la cama y me recosté. Su indiferencia me había dolido, pero no quería que me viera llorar, pues de alguna manera ella creía que mis lágrimas eran por su culpa, pero no, mis lágrimas eran mías, y eran por estúpida, porque sabía que nuestra relación se había tornado un tanto agridulce solo para después arreglarse mágicamente por ratos cuando nosotras decidíamos ignorar lo que había ocurrido antes.

 ** _"¿Por qué esto sigue pasando?_**

 ** _Nos estrellamos con el relámpago,_**

 ** _Destroza mi corazón en pedazos y canta…"_**

Y justo eso pasó, al día siguiente actuamos como si nada hubiera ocurrido, pero yo no estaba conforme con eso.

— Miku…

— ¿Qué ocurre amor?

— Lo de ayer.

—Olvídalo— me dijo sin más.

— Creo que debemos hablar de lo que pasa.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa?— respondió mientras suspiraba.

— Hemos peleado mucho… Por tus celos… Y los míos.

— ¿Celos? ¿Yo? No son celos, simplemente a veces no me gustan algunas cosas que haces, pero mejor no digo nada, porque cuando discutimos lloras, y no quiero verte llorar, menos si es por mi culpa.

— Lloro porque obviamente me duele pelear contigo, pero si no arreglamos las cosas, puede que después se hagan más grandes.

— No, tranquila, todo está bien— dijo mientras me besaba — No vuelvas a mencionarlo.

— Pero…

— Ya me voy— tomó su mochila de trabajo con premura— Nos vemos más tarde.

Creo que se enojó… Pues no me sonrió al salir.

* * *

— Luka, necesitamos que para "Choose me" te muestres indecisa, seducida por Kaito y Gackupo— me dijo el director.

— Eh… ¿Seducida?— pregunté, ciertamente era algo que quizá me traería problemas con mi novia cuando saliera el clip.

— Sí, tranquila, no será mucho, sabemos que tienes una relación con Hatsune, así que lo que menos queremos es importunarlas en su vida personal— me explicó con amabilidad — Pero deben recordar ambas que siguen siendo idols profesionales, y deben cumplir con su trabajo adecuadamente— recalcó— Hatsune hace lo suyo con IA, así que estoy seguro que lo que harás tú no es mucho.

— ¿Lo suyo?— pregunté. A decir verdad, Miku no me había hablado de cómo es que era su video con la albina — Usted dirige ambos videos, ¿no?

— Sí, así es.

— ¿Cómo va el de Miku?

— ¡Oh bueno! Es mi _ópera prima_ en romance, por así decirlo— rascó su nuca — ¿Quieres echarle un vistazo? Aun no terminan de maquillar a Gackupo.

— Sí— dije, embargada por la curiosidad.

— Bueno, ven.

Entramos en el cuarto de grabación y él encendió una de las pantallas, me invitó a tomar asiento y yo accedí, procurando no arruinar el vuelo del vestido que llevaba.

— ¿Aun no terminan?— pregunté.

— La edición es lo que falta, pero realmente no es mucho, mira— el video comenzó. Miku cantaba primero, después entraba IA; admito que la historia era bonita, y ambas congeniaban bien, pero…

— E-Ellas… ¿Se besan?— pregunté cuando vi la escena en que Miku tomaba de la cintura a la albina y acercaba sus labios a ella.

— No realmente, es el juego de luces, pero fue un gran acierto ponerla, le da un plus a la escena, ¿no crees? Hatsune tiene visión.

— ¿Miku?

— ¡Sí! Ella misma lo sugirió.

— Entiendo— Solo es trabajo.

Es trabajo.

— Bueno, parece que ya está todo listo, ¿qué piensas de la escena entonces Megurine?

— Yo…— miré la pantalla — Lo haré.

* * *

La escena no era la gran cosa, Gackupo me abrazaba y poco después Kaito me acorralaba contra la pared mientras cantaban sus partes de la canción. Ninguno de ellos se acercó demasiado a mí, fueron muy respetuosos, algo que me sorprendió, pues ambos tenían fama de rompecorazones en Vocaloid, quizá era fama ganada de buena forma.

— Luka…— Miku se acercó a mí— ¿Qué se supone que hicieron en "Choose me"?

— ¿De qué hablas?

— ¡Prácticamente están encima de ti!

— ¿Q-Qué?

— ¿Solo eso dirás? ¡Ahora seré la burla de toda Yamaha!— en sus ojos podía ver su molestia.

— Yo no te dije nada de tu videíto de "Jeckyll and Hyde"— respondí, ofendida.

— ¡Eso es trabajo!

— Eso también es trabajo— contra ataqué, apuntando a la pantalla.

— No puedo creerlo, en serio— frunció el ceño— Haz lo que quieras, ¿quieres irte con ellos? ¡Vete!

— ¿Q-Qué? Pero Miku, ni siquiera…

— ¡He dicho que te vayas!— me empujó y caí al suelo — Luka…— parecía que no había medido su fuerza.

— No me toques— dije cuando vi sus intenciones de ayudarme a levantarme.

 ** _"Estos momentos se derrumban,_**

 ** _Ya hemos recorrido este camino antes,_**

 ** _Has dicho tus líneas,_**

 ** _Ahora es el momento de interpretar mi papel una vez más"._**

— Lo siento Luka… De verdad— se arrodilló ante mí y me abrazó — ¡Lo siento! Pero que alguien te aleje de mí… Me duele…

— Pero ellos nunca me insinuaron nada.

— Aun así— me dijo mientras me miraba, unas cuantas lágrimas salían de sus mejillas, y entonces, una parte de mi pudo ponerse en su lugar; después de todo, yo casi lloro al ver el beso fingido — No quiero perderte.

 ** _"Y volveremos a iniciar el ciclo otra vez,_**

 ** _Y volveremos, destrozándonos mutuamente... de nuevo"_**

— Yo tampoco— acaricié su cabeza, ella me besó y yo cedí — Te amo Miku— dije mientras la abrazaba.

— Te amo Luka— me respondió, sellando sus labios con los míos de nuevo.

A pesar de que hace poco estábamos peleando por los celos de cada una, ahora nos besábamos como si necesitáramos desesperadamente el aliento de la otra, mi corazón estaba acelerado y cuando abrí mis ojos, pude ver que ella seguía llorando. Limpié sus lágrimas y besé sus mejillas.

— No me vas a perder— sonreí.

— Ni tú a mí.

 ** _"Estamos atrapadas aquí para siempre,_**

 ** _Estoy perdida aquí contigo,_**

 ** _Juntas a través, y a través…"_**

* * *

— Oh, por favor Luka, simplemente es una salida normal de trabajo.

— Que yo sepa, ya no tienen nada más pendiente…— dije sin disimular mi molestia — Miku… Hoy es nuestro aniversario, ¿podrías al menos llegar antes de las seis?

— Lo haré, no te preocupes— besó mis labios — Te amo.

— Te amo— dije mientras la besaba de nuevo.

Prendí el televisor y comencé a ver una película: Una historia acerca de alguien sin nombre que consigue asesinar a dos de los más crueles bandidos de aquel tiempo, llevando sus espadas ante el emperador y contando cómo es que logró dividirlos y darles muerte.

La película duraba cerca de dos horas, así que quizá sería buena para matar el tiempo.

Me quedé dormida casi al final, y no supe qué más pasaba. La sesión de fotografías había durado mucho y también estaba un poco cansada; cuando abrí los ojos me fijé en el celular. Ya eran las ocho y media de la noche, y tenía un mensaje de Miku en WhatsApp.

 **My Love/ 7:46 pm.**

 **Luka, no he podido llegar, pero espérame fuera del edificio en media hora, ya voy para allá.**

No pude evitar que la decepción se apoderara de mí, pero aun así, decidí bajar, pues ya había pasado la media hora. Me maquillé y perfumé un poco; cuando bajé busqué a mi novia con la mirada, y tal como sospechaba, Miku aún no se encontraba ahí. Esperé otra media hora más, acompañada de la lluvia.

— ¡Luka!— me gritó desde el auto — ¡Sube, perdón por la hora!

Estaba a punto de regresarme al departamento, pero no tenía las suficientes agallas para hacerlo, así que me dirigí al Cadillac y ella arrancó una vez me puse el cinturón de seguridad.

— ¿Por qué has tardado?— pregunté en voz baja.

— Nos quedamos planeando una nueva canción, lo siento, me llevó más de lo que pensé.

— ¿Y desde que me mandaste el mensaje?

— ... Había tráfico, ¿otra pregunta?— me miró con molestia y yo decidí quedarme callada.

— No…

— Lo siento bonita— dijo mientras tomaba mi mano y la besaba — De verdad lo siento.

 ** _"Saca a la luz tus excusas, dime que me merezco esto,_**

 ** _No me dejes abrir la boca, no hagas que la lluvia deje de caer"_**

— ¿Pasa algo?— me preguntó cuándo salimos del cine.

— No.

— ¿Segura?

— Sí.

— Con esa cara, no engañas a nadie— me tomó de la muñeca, haciendo que me detuviera.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Qué tienes?

— Te he dicho que nada.

— Si es porque llegué tarde, ya te dije que tenía cosas que hacer.

— ¿Más importantes que yo?

— Sabes que nada es más importante que tú, pero sí más urgente. Somos idols, recuerda.

— ¿Entonces estaría bien que yo olvidara nuestro aniversario por salir con alguien?

— Ibas a hacerlo— su tono de voz se tornó más grave — Si es así, ¿por qué no le llamas? Yo me iré al departamento.

— Sabes que eso no es a lo que me refería.

— ¿Entonces a qué?— se cruzó de brazos — De verdad, si tenías planes mejor me hubiera quedado con IA.

— ¿Por qué dices eso?— dije, sintiendo un dolor intenso en mi pecho.

— No llores… Agh— me tomó de la mano, pero yo la quité.

— No estoy llorando— le dije mientras levantaba la cara — No lloraré más, no por ti.

— ¿Con qué sales ahora?

— No puedo seguir así Miku, es hora de habl…

— Entonces no lo hagas— dijo sin más.

— ¿Qué?

— Déjame si eso es lo que quieres— comenzó a caminar.

— Yo nunca dije que te dejaría.

— ¿A no? Bueno, igual no importa.

— Miku…— ¿de verdad había dicho eso?

— Si ya no quieres estar conmigo vete con quien quieras— sentí el enojo en su mirada.

— Pero… Yo solo quiero hablar…

No me hizo caso, se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando, ignorándome. Ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre.

 ** _"Y bueno, ¿por qué esto sigue pasando?_**

 ** _Nos estrellamos con el relámpago,_**

 ** _Destrozas mi corazón en pedazos y luego cantas…"_**

Su auto salió de estacionamiento, y yo lo miré desde la parada de autobuses. No quería regresar al departamento, no si la veía dirigiéndome esa mirada; suspiré y mordí mi lengua para evitar romper en llanto en ese lugar.

Tomé el autobús a la casa de Rin, ella pareció sorprendida de verme, y yo la abracé, finalmente, dejando salir todo lo que reprimía en gruesas y dolorosas lágrimas.

 ** _"Estos momentos son tu culpa, estoy perdiendo una batalla arreglada,_**

 ** _Y tú vuelves a empezar el ciclo… Vuelves a destrozarme otra vez"_**

* * *

— Luka— escuché la voz de Miku detrás de la puerta — ¿Luka? ¿Estás ahí?

— ¿Qué quieres?

— Solo… Quiero hablar…

— ¿Ahora sí quieres hablar?— reproché con amargura.

— Lo siento Luka… En serio… Me cegué por los celos… Lo admito, estoy celosa, soy muy celosa contigo, pero es porque tengo miedo de perderte, de que alguien sea mejor que yo para ti, aunque sé que es así, sobre todo en momentos como este… Luka…— su voz sonaba entrecortada, abracé más fuerte la almohada — Luka… Yo te amo… Te amo con todo mi corazón, por favor… No me dejes…— estaba llorando.

— ¡Miku! ¡Sal de mi casa! Realmente, si me hubieras pedido amablemente ver a Luka te habría dejado pasar, no tenías que empujarme— escuché la voz de Rin al otro lado.

— ¡Luka, por favor! ¡Dame otra oportunidad! ¡En serio que no volveré a hacerte llorar!

 ** _"Estamos atrapadas aquí para siempre,_**

 ** _Estoy perdida aquí contigo,_**

 ** _Juntas a través, y a través…"_**

— No puedo confiar en ti Miku— dije mientras me levantaba, pero ella pareció no escucharme — ¡Yo no puedo confiar en ti!

— ¡Lo sé!— su desesperada voz quebró mi corazón — ¡Sé que soy una pésima novia, sé que te he descuidado, pero por favor…! ¡Solo dame una oportunidad más!— no podía creer que de verdad estuviera escuchando llorar a Hatsune Miku, la sonriente y brillante idol, la princesa número uno del mundo. Ella… Se destrozaba por mí, así como yo por ella…

Quizá si yo…

Si yo podía dar más…

Abrí la puerta y la miré, unas grandes ojeras podían notarse en sus hinchados y rojizos ojos. Acaricié su mejilla y ella me miró con un brillo en los ojos que me recordó a cuando nos conocimos, cuando apenas era una joven novata que había entrado en el mundo de las idols, una chica que no sabía nada y a la que ella tendió la mano una y otra vez. Miku no era ni de cerca una buena novia, pero… Era mi novia, y yo no podía evitar amarla y que mi pecho doliera al verla en tan mal estado…

Amor… Locura… Obsesión… Costumbre… ¿Todo eso era lo mismo? ¿Qué es lo que nos mantiene unidas?

— Te amo Luka…— me dijo, tirando de mi suéter y dejándose caer de rodillas al suelo — En serio que te amo.

 ** _"Estos momentos se derrumban,_**

 ** _Ya hemos recorrido este camino antes,_**

 ** _Has dicho tus líneas,_**

 ** _Ahora es el momento de interpretar mi papel una vez más"._**

— Y-Yo…— si no era amor, entonces estaba loca por aceptarla, si no era locura, entonces estoy obsesionada con sus promesas, si no era obsesión, entonces estoy acostumbrada a llorar y perdonarla y viceversa. Y tal vez, dentro de todo eso, al final, sí estoy enamorada de Miku Hatsune — Miku…— tomé sus manos.

— Perdóname Luka— se siente como un _deja vu_.

— Miku… Levántate— ella no me hizo caso, así que me arrodillé frente a su débil figura y la abracé — Yo también te amo tonta— besé sus ojos, los cuales estaban bañados en lágrimas — No llores más, por favor…

— Luka…— se aferró a mí — Esto no volverá a pasar, te lo prometo…— me besó — Te amo Luka.

— Te amo Miku.

 ** _"Volveremos a empezar el ciclo otra vez,_**

 ** _Y volveremos a destrozarnos mutuamente._**

 ** _Estamos atrapadas aquí para siempre,_**

 ** _Estoy perdida aquí contigo… Juntas a través… y a través…"_**


End file.
